


Lone Moon

by Ladibard_Wordsmith28



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, First Love, Hero Worship, Rejection, Remus Lupin Lives, Unrequited Love, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:09:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25787125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladibard_Wordsmith28/pseuds/Ladibard_Wordsmith28
Summary: He was a lone wolf. She was a lone moon. For a year, Luna nurtured the feelings she had harbored for her professor Remus Lupin, thinking when she would come of age, she would tell him. On the night of her graduation, she managed to gather her courage and confess, only to realize how naive and blindsided her thoughts had been. To Lupin, she was a girl and a student and nothing more.
Relationships: Luna Lovegood & Remus Lupin, Luna Lovegood/Remus Lupin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	Lone Moon

Disclaimer: The regular disclaimer still stays in place, I owe nothing but the AU and OC. The rest belongs to JKR. My mind lives in the Harry Potter fanfiction world though my body is still thankfully anchored in the monotonous reality of existence. My themes, plotline, and storyline may, therefore, get indirectly influenced by many of the brilliant fanfiction writers on this site. And I humbly bow to such creative genius who give me much needed literary pleasures to see through the toils of mundane life. Lastly, I would like to thank Weasley’s Witches & writers and KCAWS admins to tempt me into thinking out of the box. Reviews would encourage this introvert writer to peep out of her literary closet. My first Lupin/Lovegood. This work is still to meet its beta.

* * *

**Lone Moon**

Remus Lupin trudged up to the tower swinging a bottle of firewhiskey at the dead of the night. Today, the school had celebrated the first Farewell Party in the honor of the graduates. As well as magical Britain had celebrated the fact that Voldemort had died nearly a year and a half ago. And the prestigious seat of education had stood up to its promises. 

Pulling the huge wooden door open, he blinked a couple of times to adjust his eyes to pitch darkness swirling outside. He glanced at the other occupant of the turret for a couple of moments, then joined her by the ledge. This happened to be their routine. 

The first time he had been up here, he was crying for his dead wife. The girl had simply materialized out nowhere and had stayed with him. Finally, when his sobs had died down, she had offered him a bar of chocolate, saying,” Eat, it will make you feel better.”

He couldn’t even chuckle, because her eyes had looked up to him with such open adoration. Interested he had accepted the bar and shared it with her, saying,” We all need to feel better, not just me.”

The girl didn’t prattle, neither did she bore him with bookish theories. Though she did confess she couldn’t sleep because Greyback kept appearing in her nightmares. The mention of his sire had made him look out for her more often than usual. 

The first year after the battle, Hogwarts had some of its rules relaxed and some others made so stringent that its professors and student body felt like they were walking over eggshells. Severus Snape was reinstated as its Headmaster and Magical Britain had continued to show its gratitude to the man in subtle ways. Both of them had dragged the mourning man back into the castle and had forced him to take up the job of the DADA professor. Snape had hissed,” Accept it for your son. I am sure you don't wish to see him struggle as you once did.”

His mother in law Andromeda Tonks and Narcissa Malfoy had mend their relations and both along with Draco Malfoy were sharing the responsibility of bringing up young Teddy Lupin. At least he did have someone to fall back to. Unlike Miss Luna Lovegood. 

She had once confessed,” When I can’t sleep, I sneak out and come here, often with the Grey Lady to look at the stars and the clouds. When I do that, I forget Greyback and his predatory eyes.” She had lost her father right before the Battle of Hogwarts. He was killed by the werewolf.

Most of the nights they would just sit and stare at the stars. Sometimes she would revise her lessons all by herself. The first time she had done it he was rather amused by her tactic. The girl would ask a question and pretend to be a student while answering it. There were moments when he would venture and drop a tricky question of his own. But Lovegood never failed to answer them. During Hogsmeade weekends they would buy something for each other, then later during the next week, exchange them. Lupin brought her quills and stationery items and Lovegood brought him a bar of chocolate.

Placing the bottle over the ledge and bringing out two glasses from within his cloak, Lupin smirked and whispered at the girl, staring at him questioning his intention,” Today you are of age, you can drink.”

It was her way of putting that phrase in almost every thought she had been sharing with him,” When I am of age, I think I am free to travel around the world. When I am of age, I will drink everything Madam Rosemerta sells and walk back to the castle without any accidents. When I am of age, I will apply as an assistant to Hagrid and learn everything about the Care of magical creatures.”

The girl stared at the tumbler at his hand and looked down. The next moment Lupin had to let go of the tumbler because the witch had hugged him at his waist and was sobbing over his tweed jacket. In between hiccups she mumbled,” I don't wish to leave Hogwarts. I don't want to go away. I don't want to leave this place. This is home. This is the reason I am alive.”

Patting her head the Professor had tried to exact himself from her fierce embrace, “Miss Lovegood. Miss Lovegood, one day we all have to leave and start on the new adventure which awaits right outside the Hogwarts Gate.”

“What if I am not looking forward to it anymore? What if I don't need it anymore? What if all that I ever needed is right here at Hogwarts?”

“Child, now you are really being childish!” he had patted her head and had chuckled at her naivety.

She had snapped at him, pushing him back hard enough to throw him off balance. The startled man had stared at the angry witch when she hissed,” Why don't you get it? If I leave, you will once again become a lone wolf. I know what it is like to be a lone moon. I know how painful loneliness becomes at times. It is suffocating, when you have so much to say and there is no one to listen. That day, I followed you up because I knew you were hurting. I knew you were this close to giving up. And I couldn’t let you…” 

Lupin blurted out,” Why?”

“Why? Because I couldn’t afford to leave you alone. When instead of Greyback, it was your sad yet happy eyes that helped me to fall asleep. When it was your voice that helped me to live a day at a time. It was your sublime sense of protectiveness that helped me to dream again. You helped me to learn how to live again.”

The man offered, confused by the turn of events,” Miss Lovegood because that’s what teachers are supposed to do.”

The girl gasped and started stepping away from the man who was slowing standing on his two feet. 

Remus whispered,” Luna, what’s wrong?”

“No, nothing is wrong. It's just that this lonely moon had fallen in love with a lone wolf without even thinking that it was a taboo.” She had turned and dashed out of the turret the very next moment, whispering frantically,” Why does it hurt? I never thought telling you about my feelings would hurt so much. Oh, how much I love you, Sir.”

* * *

A/N: Probably my story suffered just because today wasn't a good day for me. 


End file.
